The Quiet Rock
The Quiet Rock is Tritown's multi-faith chapel, located right next to The Tritown Cemetery. It's construction includes three buildings; Dampe's hut, Sister Ophelia's Hearth, the Chapel. Dampe's Hut is where the gravekeeper lives. Day in and day out, he watches over the graves, ensuring that flowers are replaced, that the tombstones are clean, and that there are always fresh graves dug for those who may perish soon. Sister Ophelia's Hearth is the social area of the Quiet Rock. This small, two-room building serves as an entrance to the Chapel area. Ophelia has a small private area where she keeps her cot, clothing, personnel effects, and two simple wooden chairs. This is the area where she will speak one-on-one to those seeking deeper religious advice than simple sermons can help. The area outside is open, well-lit, and has simple cooking tools. This place serves as a place for worshippers to sing, discuss, and otherwise worship publicly. The Chapel is the place where several small shrines are erected to several good and lawful deities. Most non-evil faiths are represented here and the place covered by a modestly cast "Silence" spell. The Religions Abadar: An elaborate vault sits here with a copy of "The Order of Numbers" dedicated to the god of cities and Merchants. Cayden Cailean: A full keg of ale with an empty mug and a sign bearing the "Placard of Freedom" is placed as a tribute to the god of Freedom, Bravery, and Booze. Desna: A simple pillow is laid on the ground, a small piece of chalk beside it, with scribblings of wisdom on the ground around it. Made as praise to the goddess of Dreams and Travellers. Erastil: A hand-made wooden bench sits here comfortably, made specifically for adherents to the lord of Farming, Family, and Hunting. Gozreh: The god of nature and weather has no shrine per se, but has a corner of the shrine open to the sky with a small pool of water resting under it's light. Iomedae: A carving of a beautiful sword is a resting place for the texts recounting the 11 Acts of Iomedae, the holy stories of the goddess of valour, justice, and rulership. Irori: A simple mat is laid out for worshippers of the god of self-perfection and knowledge. Sarenrae: A glass pane is placed in the roof here, shining down on a simple place dedicated to reading The Birth of Light and Truth, the holy text of the goddess of Healing, Redemption and Sunlight. Other shrines that can be found on the grounds or nearby are the following: Nethys: The dual-faced god of magic is worshipped at a small shrine in the local library, where the walls are covered in the holy texts of the All-Seeing Eye. Pharasma: A shallow grave has been dug where worshippers of the goddess of death and secrets could find quiet peace. Shelyn: The goddess of music, art, and beauty can be found in Ophelia's Hearth, well outside the quiet sanctum of the shrines, in order to preserve the beauty of music. Torag: The dwarf god has a symbolic anvil dedicated to him on the grounds, but sister Ophelia knows that the true worshippers of the god of forges and metalwork prefer to work over real anvils and fire at the blacksmiths.